


Sovngarde Awaits

by fossileater



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Copious Amounts of Cum, Dragon Egg, Dragon sex, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Monster sex, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Trans Male Character, degrading, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fossileater/pseuds/fossileater
Summary: The Dragonborn stood in Sovngarde with his gaze towards the ever shifting sky as Alduin roared far above him. He wouldn't admit it to anybody but as his hands shook and his armor rattled, he admired the dragon's form. Equal parts envious and...something more.





	Sovngarde Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> Lok Vah Koor - Clear Skies Shout  
> Joor Zah Frul - Dragonrend Shout  
> Zun Haal Viik - Disarm Weapon Shout  
> Nigein - Nobody  
> Dovahkiin, hin kah fen kos bonaar. - Dragonborn, your pride will be humbled.

'I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits.' The words that started his journey bounced around the Dragonborn's head as he took his first steps into the foggy realm that is Sovngarde. In all his life he never expected to end up here while the breath of life still filled his lungs. "Lok Vah Koor!" He shouted as his body moved on autopilot while he remained deep in thought. Is Sovngarde truly a place he can eventually return to after death if his very essence is that of a dragon? The Dragonborn has pledged many things to many beings during his travels so even if he could, there's no way he actually would. Surely his soul would be divided equally across the realms forever serving the many deities he has spoken to. If he was being completely honest he envied the dragons. Alduin roared above him and he paused to gaze upon the fierce beast.

The skies shifted a beautiful ever changing hue of blue and purple as the dark dragon blotted out the stars. Seemingly living up to the name World Eater before the stars returned to view after his passing. Even with the distance between them, the Dragonborn could see the long, curved horns upon the beast's head and the sharp points of his scales jutting out along his body. The talons that marked the end points of Alduin's wings were just as sharp as the talons upon his feet and the Dragonborn closed his fist feeling the glove of his armor tightening against his knuckles. He longed to be up there among the stars. He spent many moons imagining what color his scales would be. How large his wings would stretch. What magic would pour from his lips as he spoke. How it would feel to be beneath another dragon as it came deep inside him. How cruel it is to be a dragon soul trapped inside a body that is nothing close to that of a dragon. He sighed and continued along the emerging path clearing the fog before him as the fog behind him returned him to his solace. Until finally he emerged into a clearing. Towering before him was a massive hall where the heroes of old all joined together after their deaths. Even after a few moments of taking in the sight he still couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. His gaze traveled up the walls and he caught the red-eyed stare of Alduin.

The dragon was hovering above the building with his wings beating hard against the wind and his tail curved behind him. His entire front faced the Dragonborn as he looked down upon him with an unreadable face. The Dragonborn's hands shook as he slowly snapped out his admiration and shouted "Joor Zah Frul!" The magic wrapped around the dragon's body like a massive clawed hand and dragged him downwards. The dragon released an ominous sound like the distant thunder before a monsoon as his lips curled back into the cruel imitation of a laugh. The Dragonborn reached for his weapon as Alduin's feet touched the vivid green grass but the beast was quicker. 

"Zun. Haal. Viik." The Dragonborn's weapon flew out of his reach and was lost among the foliage. The beast stalked closer and the frantic man pulled out his shield and called forth his magic but was stopped short as Alduin's face was now inches from his helmet. "Do you really think you have any power against me Dovahkiin? You. Are. Nigein." His hot breath swirled around the Dragonborn's face and his vision filled with deadly teeth and the strong buzz of magic that danced across the dragon's tongue. An eruption of emotion filled him as his thoughts raced in panic and his face flushed as lust rose to the top. Alduin paused and closed his mouth giving the impression of intrigue as his eyes were only for the man before him. The dragon inhaled deeply and a rumble shook his chest and bubbled up his throat before he exhaled slowly. Alduin knocked the shield from the man's hand and shoved him to the ground and the Dragonborn's air was knocked from his chest as he stared wide eyed up at the dragon. "Dovahkiin, hin kah fen kos bonaar."

Time never really passed in Sovngarde but to the Dragonborn it seemed to both slow and speed up as his armor was removed by the rough talons of Alduin. He gasped as the dragon spread his legs as far as they could be stretched just on the borderline of painful and the man's pussy already warmed with lust dripped. "You may have built up a reputation among mortals, Dovahkiin, but lying here beneath me you have no reputation, you have no meaning, you only have me. I am all encompassing and you exist only to please and serve me. That is your true and your only place in the realm Dovahkiin." As he spoke Alduin's cock unsheathed and the man shook with anxious anticipation as his mind clouded over. The beast gave no warning before roughly shoving his ridged cock into the man causing him to cry out and grab onto any part of the dragon that he could reach. Alduin never stopped or slowed his pace only continued to pound into the Dragonborn as he cock grew even more slick from the man's arousal. The Dragonborn's hands were pinned to the ground with one of the dragon's clawed hands and his gaping maw closed down around his neck and face just enough to draw blood but not enough to cause true damage. Tears ran down his face as Alduin's cock swelled as the dragon grew more excited by the taste of blood. His pace grew even quicker and the man's back blossomed with bruises as he was repeatedly slammed into the ground. Suddenly the dragon pulled back and lifted the man so that the dragon stood on his hind legs. He wrapped his claws around the Dragonborn's legs and speared him down onto his cock, stretching his pussy out as the man spasmed and cum squirted down his thighs. The Dragonborn's eyes rolled back as Alduin growled and his knot swelled. The dragon shoved his knot inside with a wet pop and the Dragonborn shuddered as he felt the cock shift. 

The dragon slowly returned his feet to the ground and the man was forced to rest his head against the soil with his ass in the air as Alduin pumped eggs inside his sore pussy. He moaned and came again clenching down upon the dragon's cock. Alduin roared and dumped hot cum filling the Dragonborn's pussy until it bubbled up around the knot and dripped out gravity causing it to run down his stomach and breasts before dripping to the ground. Alduin slipped his cock out and the man collapsed fully to the ground. Covered in cum and tears with a back full of bruises with all of his body lay bare before the great hall. The dragon laughed at the man's sorry state and used a claw to flip him over. "Sovngarde awaits Dovahkiin."


End file.
